Brachland/RPG
(30%) (25%) (20%) (15%) (5%) (3%) (1%) (1%) | Religion = Agamaggan, Mysterium der Schöpfer, Schamanismus | Siedlungen = Ratschet (9.000) Wegekreuz (5.000) | Hauptstadt = Ratschet (9.000) | Regierungstyp = Handelsprinzen (Ratschet); Gewählter Rat (Wegekreuz) | Anführer = Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Gazlowe (Ratschet) Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Thork (Wegekreuz) | Lage = Zentralkalimdor | WoWPedia = The Barrens }} Das '''Brachland' macht seinem Namen alle Ehre, es ist eine reichlich verdorrte Ebene in Zentralkalimdor, südlich des Eschentals. Vor der Großen Teilung war die Region einmal ein dichtbewachsener Wald, aber das ist so lange her dass sich selbst die wenigsten Nachtelfen noch an den Zustand erinnern können. Das Klima ist warm und das Brachland bietet einen drastischen Kontrast zum nördlichen Eschental. Obschon das Land eher karg ist, floriert der Handel. Das Wegekreuz dient als Ausgangspunkt für Aktivitäten der Horde und die Goblinstadt Ratschet ist der erfolgreichste Hafen in ganz Kalimdor. Eine alte Straße, die Goldstraße führt quer durch die Region, an ihrer Seite finden sich immer wieder einzelne Hordedörfer. Als Mitglied der Horde ist die Gegend daher eher sicher - wenngleich Gefahren nicht ausbleiben, für die Allianz ist es insgesamt ein gefährliches Gebiet.Lands of Mystery, S. 28 Das Brachland hat eine lange Küste zur Ostseite, welche von zwei wichtigen Mächten kontrolliert wird: den Goblins aus Ratschet sowie den Schwarzmeerräubern. Obschon die Mehrheit des Brachlandes entweder unter hordischer oder neutraler Kontrolle steht, hat die Allianz bisweilen zwei Aussenposten errichten können. Land & Leute Das Brachland ist sehr weitläufig, eine komplette Reise durch das Gebiet erfordert Tage, selbst so man beritten unterwegs ist. Mit Ausnahme der Verlassenen scheint es im Brachland weniger Zwist zwischen den einzelnen Hordevölkern zu geben. Geografie Das Brachland bildet mit seinen Steinen und staubigen Pfaden einen starken Konstrast zu den umliegenden Gebieten. Eine wohl bemerkenswerteste Charakteristik des Brachlandes ist seine Verbundenheit zu sovielen anderen Regionen. Vom Brachland aus kann man nach Norden ins Eschental reisen, nach Durotar im Nordosten, ins Steinkrallengebirge im Südwesten, nach Mulgore im Westen, in die Düstermarschen im Südosten sowie in das Gebiet der Tausend Nadeln im Süden. Eine einzige Strasse verbindet all diese unterschiedlichen Reiseziele, vom Wegekreuz aus stehen hordischen Streitkräften auch Windreiter zur Verfügung. Einige wenige Oasen sichern den Wasserbedarf des Brachlandes, auch wenn jene oftmals von Zentauren kontrolliert werden, und/oder verdorben wurden. Niederlassungen und sonstige Stätten * Bael Modan: Bael Modan ist eine zwergische Ausgrabungsstätte und wird von einigen gar als neues Zuhause der Zwerge und Gnome in Kalimdor gefeiert. * Camp Taurajo: Das Camp Taurajo ist ein kleines taurisches Lager an der Grenze zu Mulgore, welches sich hauptsächlich mit der Bedrohung durch die Stacheleber befasst. * Wegekreuz: Das Wegekreuz ist eine kleine hordische Stadt im Herzen des Brachlandes, oftmals in Kämpfe mit Stachelebern und Zentauren verwickelt. * Glutnebelgipfel: Der Glutnebelgipfel im nördlichen Brachland wurde von Kultisten der Brennenden Klinge eingenommen, welche hier ihren dämonischen Praktiken nachgehen. * Trockene Hügel: Die trockenen Hügel sind ein Gebiet im westlichen Brachland, unter der Kontrolle von Harpyien. * Feld der Riesen: Das Feld der Riesen befindet sich im südlichen Brachland, vor einiger Zeit haben sich die Silithiden hier massivst ausgebreitet. * Feste Nordwacht: Die Feste Nordwacht ist einer der Allianzposten im Brachland, vor allem durch Marine aus Kul Tiras bemannt. * Hügel und Kral der Klingenhauer: Die Höhlen und Verflechtungen stellen die letzte Ruhestätte von Agamaggan dar, welche von Stachelebern sowie Agenten der Geißel bevölkert werden. * Schlickermoor: Das Schlickermoor im nördlichen Brachland ist ein grosser Teertümpel, welcher von der Venture Company ausgebeutet wird. * Höhlen des Wehklagens: Die Höhlen des Wehklagens sind eine Reihe von Höhlensystemen im Zentrum des Brachlandes, welchen eine ungewöhnliche Magie nachgesagt wird. Einige Druiden unter Naralex versuchten, sich dies zunutze zu machen und dem Brachland zu erneuter Blüte zu verhelfen, ein Versuch der allerdings misslang und die Höhlen samt Druiden und sonstigen Bewohnern verdorben hat. * Ratschet: Ratschet ist der grösste und sicherlich auch florierendste Hafen der Goblins in Kalimdor. Zusammenfassend gibt es in Ratschet nichts, was es nicht gibt.Lands of Mystery, S. 29 Geschichte thumb|300px|left|Zentauren im Brachland. Vor 10.000 Jahren kämpfte ein ewiger Eber namens Agamaggan gegen die Invasorer der Brennenden Legion. Obschon Agamaggan zu den mächstigsten Kreaturen zählte, die damals lebten, zog er dennoch gegen den Grubenlord Mannoroth den Kürzeren. An der Stelle an der er fiel und sein Blut den Boden befleckte, sprossen riesige Dornenranken aus der Erde. Jene Ranken sind auch heute noch im Brachland zu sehen und an diesen Stellen haben die Stacheleber ihre Dörfer gegründet. Angeblich sollen die Gebeine Agamaggans noch heute in Hügel und Kral der Klingenhauer ruhen.Lands of Mystery, S. 30 Das Brachland war eine grüne, fruchtbare Ebene bevor die Teilung das Ökosystem der Region zerstörte. Die Tauren reisten für viele Jahre durch die Ebenen des Brachlandes, bevor sie von den Zentauren vertrieben wurden. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit kamen Thrall und seine Orcs auf Kalimdor an, und taten sich mit den Tauren zusammen. Nach dem Dritten Krieg half Thrall den Tauren dabei, die Zentauren zu besiegen, so dass die Horde einen Grossteil der Gebiete für sich beanspruchen konnte. Trotz des Erfolgs des neutralen Ratchets ist und bleibt das Brachland allerdings weitläufig von der Horde dominiert. Anmerkungen